Entre Secretos y Aventuras
by N. Noir
Summary: ...Se puede encontrar a esa persona especial. Todo es cuestión de tiempo, pero para la nueva estudiante de Shibusen, el tiempo no es algo que le sobre. Pero, un aliado más nunca hace daño, verdad?
1. Nuevos Aliados, o enemigos?

**Hola! (: Aquí los dejo con mi primer fic en español! Espero que les guste. 33**

**Disclaimer: Obviamente Soul Eater no me pertenece. ¬¬****  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 1:  
_Al fin. Nuevos Aliados, o enemigos?_**

El Sol, sonriente como siempre, soltaba una leve carcajada al mirar a la pobre alma que caminaba sin destino en el desierto que rodeaba a Death City. La figura, que usaba una capa negra con capucha, saco un papel de su bolsillo. Frunciendo su ceño, trató en vano de comprender el confuso mapa en sus manos, así que la figura paró un momento y se rascó la cabeza.

"Esto nada más me pasa a mí." Suspiró, y miró a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar algún indicio de su destino. La figura reveló su rostro, quitándose la capucha. Era una joven chica, su cabello negro y ondulado; y sus ojos de color plata, un gris tan profundo que reflejaba la luz del sol, dándole un aspecto casi lumínico a sus ojos. Su piel era de una tez trigueña, indicando que pasaba mucho tiempo bajo el sol.

Había una pequeña cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo, recuerdo de una de las muchas batallas que había luchado en su vida. Aunque joven, sus ojos habían ya perdido el brillo de la inocencia infantil. Esos ojos habían sido testigos de crueldad, de derramamientos de sangre, de muerte. Pero eso estaba en el pasado. Este era un nuevo comienzo, y la chica se prometió a sí misma olvidar aquellos sentimientos de odio y venganza que plagaban su corazón.

Secando el sudor de su frente con su mano, la joven chica finalmente decidió continuar. Algún día llegaría, pensó. Ella solía perderse fácilmente, y no era muy buena con los mapas. _Mapa barato. ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto? Es que estos mapas salen defectuosos siempre o qué? Debería demandar al tipo que me lo dio. _Pensó, guardando el mapa otra vez en su bolsillo y caminando en línea recta. Claro, no era como si ella fuese a aceptar que su sentido de la orientación era un total asco.

Si seguía así… ¿Algún día llegaría, verdad?

Solo era cuestión de tiempo. Unos días más en el desierto no le harían mucho daño. Ya tenía casi cuatro días caminando en el desierto, tratando de encontrar Death City. Es que la jodida ciudad no aparecía por ningún lado, y la joven chica comenzaba a impacientarse.

"Bueno," La chica se encogió de hombros. "Hay que ser positivos!" Sonrió, y siguió caminando.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el famoso instituto para Armas y Técnicos conocido más comúnmente como Shibusen, una estruendosa voz rompió el silencio del lugar.

"APARTÉNSE, QUE HA LLEGADO BLACK STAR!" El joven muchacho, de pelo azul claro, irrumpió en el lugar, logrando que varias cabezas voltearan a verle. Sonrió de una manera extravagante, disfrutando la atención que recibía. Detrás de él caminaba Tsubaki, su fiel arma. La chica se limitaba a sonreír, como si pidiera perdón por la agravante actitud de su compañero.

Era un día relativamente normal en el instituto, y qué era un día normal sin la triunfal entrada del famoso Black Star? Era algo a lo que ya todos los estudiantes estaban acostumbrados.

Aún era temprano, y las clases no empezaban todavía. Así que los estudiantes se tomaban la libertad de charlar entre sí y perder el tiempo como cualquier otro adolescente normal, mientras esperaban que las clases comenzaran.

"Oi! Black Star!" Una voz familiar hizo que el peliazul se volteara, encontrándose con Soul. Maka caminaba detrás de él, una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Al encontrarse, Soul y Black Star chocaron sus manos abiertas en el aire, y luego sonrieron.

"Hola, Tsubaki-chan." La joven técnica se acercó a Tsubaki, y las dos empezaron a charlar sobre cosas triviales, ignorando al par de idiotas a su lado.

Vaya, al parecer la estupidez si era una enfermedad contagiosa. Ejemplo: Soul cuando se juntaba con Black Star.

Mientras las dos chicas conversaban, Maka no se percató de una fuerte brisa que levantó su falda, revelando más piel de lo necesario. Claro, esto no pasó desapercibido para Soul y Black Star, que pararon de hacer estupideces para observar esto.

Riendo como niños de Kinder, los dos empezaron a susurrar entre sí, sonrisas ligeramente lascivas en sus rostros.

"Te lo dije, siempre son blancos." Comentó Soul, mientras Black Star trataba de contener su risa para que Maka no los descubriera.

"Vaya, que aburrida." Río Black Star, y al final los dos se empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

Maka, sintiéndose ligeramente expuesta, miró hacia abajo y notó su falda levantada por la brisa. La chica se ruborizó, y rápidamente arregló su falda, viendo a Soul y Black Star señalarle, mientras se reían a morir.

"Par de IDIOTAS!" Sumamente enojada y avergonzada, Maka sacó un libro de no sé donde, y les propinó a cada uno un suculento Maka-Chop; dejando a los dos chicos tirados en el suelo con sangre brotando de sus cabezas a chorros. Tsubaki simplemente sonrió y sacudió su cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

Esto, era una ocurrencia normal en Shibusen. Pobre diablo aquel que desatara la furia de Maka Albarn. Un Maka-Chop era algo peligroso y extremadamente doloroso, y eso era algo que Soul y Black Star sabían de antemano. Pero al parecer, el instinto de conservación de estos dos individuos estaba bloqueado por su estupidez.

"Bien hecho, Maka." Una voz pasiva comentó detrás de ella, y al girar, vio que se trataba de Death the Kid. Patty, como siempre, reía a carcajadas, viendo a los dos chicos gruñir por el dolor y retorcerse en el piso. Liz tenía los brazos cruzados, pero ella también se reía silenciosamente.

Maka sonrió al ver la expresión de satisfacción en la cara de Kid, y asintió. El dolor ajeno era algo divertido. En especial si se trataba de Soul o Black Star.

Unos minutos después, los dos chicos se levantaron como si nada y continuaron con su usual rutina de estupideces. El grupo comenzó a charlar entre sí, la mayoría ignorando a Black Star y a su discurso de cómo él iba a ser más grande que cualquier dios. Ya la mayoría se lo sabía de memoria, en especial Tsubaki.

Y así, ellos siguieron charlando amenamente, sin siquiera sospechar que ese mismo día aparecería un nuevo estudiante en Shibusen. Una nueva estudiante que guardaba más secretos de los que daba a conocer.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, cuando el sol empezaba a cabecear tratando de quedarse despierto, la chica de los ojos grises finalmente llegó a Death City. Era un milagro, un bendito milagro.

Al entrar a la peculiar ciudad, la chica se quito la capucha y se paró un momento para admirar su entorno. La ciudad, contrario a su nombre, parecía normal. La gente caminaba por las calles, habían restaurantes, y varios edificios.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, la chica avanzó unos pasos y tropezó con alguien. A veces solía distraerse demasiado. Recuperando su balance antes de caer al suelo, la chica murmuró "Perdón" y siguió su camino. Pero aquel chico con el que tropezó, de cabello marrón y ojos azules, volteó para mirar a la chica alejarse de él. Una maléfica sonrisa apareció en su rostro por un momento, mientras la observaba caminar distraída.

"Con que al fin llegaste, eh, Karlien?"

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de mi primer fic en español. :3 Será un KidxOC, y poco a poco iré incluyendo otras parejas. (:**

**Se aceptan Reviews, ideas, lo que sea! x'D**

**Con amor, **

**- Lady Ameline. **


	2. Eh? ¿Una Nueva Estudiante?

**Heh, aquí les dejo el segundo cap. Espero que les guste! **

**Aquí se revela más información sobre la misteriosa chica de los ojos grises. O:**

**Disclaimer: Obviamente Soul Eater no me pertenece. D':**

**Y, para responder los Reviews...**

** Paula Elric:  
Hehe, gracias. Y sí, si es mi primer fic en español. Actualmente, mi idioma natal es el español... Pero como este sitio es en inglés, me había decidido por escribir historias en ingles. xD**

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

_**Eh?! ¿Una Nueva Estudiante?**_

Ya era de noche, y la luna con su macabra sonrisa iluminaba Death City. Nuestra protagonista, luego de vagar sin rumbo por las calles de la peculiar ciudad, al fin encontró el lugar perfecto para hospedarse. Un edificio localizado cerca de Shibusen, el instituto al que ella atendería a partir del día siguiente. Con suerte, no se perdería de camino al instituto en la mañana. Si, ella era así de despistada. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, hizo los arreglos con el dueño del lugar y consiguió un apartamento para sí misma. No era muy grande, pero era suficiente para ella.

Con el dinero que había recolectado gracias a su "trabajo" anterior, tenía suficiente como para pagar la primera cuota y comprar un televisor, tal vez. Pero, aquel dinero no le duraría por siempre, y ella se propuso encontrar un trabajo de medio tiempo al día siguiente. Tal vez de camarera en algún restaurante, o ayudante en la biblioteca. Cualquier cosa.

Su nuevo apartamento tenía sólo lo básico. Una pequeña sala de estar con un sillón, una cocina, un baño, y un cuarto con una cama y un viejo armario de madera. No mucho, pero ella ya sentía como si este lugar fuese su hogar de toda la vida. Era mejor que la celda en donde había vivido casi toda su infancia, de todos modos.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, la chica entró al pequeño cuarto y se deshizo de su capa, colocándola sobre la cama. Debajo usaba una falda negra, y una camisa blanca de mangas cortas con una corbata plateada. En sus pies lucía un par de botas de combate negras, un poco desgastadas por el tiempo. De su brazo colgaba una mochila negra que contenía todas sus pertenencias, que no eran muchas.

Su cabello negro llegaba hasta su cintura en ondas que solían rebotar de un lado a otro cuando ella se movía muy rápido, y aunque a ella no le gustaba mucho la idea de andar con el cabello suelto por ahí, hoy había decidido dejarlo libre por alguno extraña razón.

La joven chica decidió deshacerse de su vestimenta y tomar una ducha rápida, para luego cambiarse a su bata de dormir y acostarse en la cama. Antes de ello, se había tomado el lujo de colgar toda su ropa en el armario, incluyendo su tan preciada capa. Su mochila negra ahora reposaba en el piso al lado de la cama.

"Perfecto." Murmuró, mientras sus ojos miraban fuera de la ventana junto a su cama. Hacia un poco de calor, así que decidió dejar la ventana abierta, y así dejar que la luz del sol fuera su despertador en la mañana.

La suave luz de la sonriente luna iluminaba su rostro juvenil, y una brisa proveniente de la ventana abierta refrescaba su piel expuesta. Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto. Estar así, acostada sobre una cama, en un lugar al que podía llamarle su nuevo hogar le traía un sentimiento de paz inigualable, sabiendo que su vida ya no corría peligro y que por primera vez, estaba segura y podía dormir con tranquilidad.

Pero ella sabía que no todo había terminado. Aún había varios asuntos por resolver… Pero pensaría sobre ello mañana. Por ahora, dormiría en paz. Y con ese pensamiento, la chica cerró sus ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida; sin percatarse de un par de ojos azules que la vigilaban desde la ventana abierta.

* * *

"Ugh. Estúpido sol…" Murmuró la chica medio dormida, tratando de deshacerse de la potente luz que invadía el cuarto desde la ventana e interrumpía su preciado sueño.

"Vete. Solo cinco minutos más, por favor." La chica se tapó los ojos en vano, tratando de bloquear la luz, pero al final decidió levantarse. Que mas daba, igual ya se le había quitado el sueño.

Con un leve suspiro, la chica se levantó de la cama y empezó con su rutina matutina. Tomar una fría ducha, para luego lavarse los dientes y finalmente escoger la ropa que usaría hoy. Sacó del viejo armario un simple pantalón negro, con una camisa blanca similar a la que tenía el día anterior, y su corbata gris. Al final, se puso sus botas de combate y peinó su cabello. Hoy decidió llevarlo en una coleta alta, para que no le molestase durante el día.

"Bueno. Me voy." Anunció con una sonrisa al apartamento vacío detrás de ella, y sin esperar una respuesta que nunca vendría, abrió la puerta y se encaminó hacia Shibusen. Trataba, en vano, de contener la enorme sonrisa que quería apoderarse de su rostro mientras caminaba hacia el instituto.

_Shibusen, eh? _Pensó, mientras paraba un momento para admirar la imponente estructura delante de ella. Al menos sabía que no se perdería. El edificio era enorme, y muy difícil de perder de vista. Aunque el hecho de estar en ese lugar le traía mucha alegría, también se sentía un poco nerviosa. Su récord no era el más limpio, y su anterior trabajo como "Cazadora de Almas" no era algo de lo que ella se sentía muy orgullosa. Simplemente le quedaba esperar la decisión final de Shinigami.

Tragó saliva, y finalmente se adentró en el edificio. Era temprano, y las clases ya casi empezaban. Algunos estudiantes que iban llegando la miraban extrañados, y ella apresuró el paso. No le gustaba mucho que la gente la mirara demasiado.

* * *

"Shinigami-sama, aquí está la nueva estudiante." La voz perteneciente a un hombre alto de cabello rojo anunció mientras entraba al salón donde se encontraba el dios de la muerte. Detrás caminaba tranquilamente una joven chica de ojos grises.

"Oh." Shinigami volteó, y posó su mirada sobre la joven chica que estaba parada en frente de él, con una mirada de determinación. Ella no podía dejar que el nerviosismo la dominara ahora, porque sabía que Shinigami empezaría a sospechar, y eso no era algo bueno.

"Vaya, que tenemos aquí? Hola, Hola! Bienvenida a Shibusen!" El dios de la muerte saludó con su no tan melodiosa voz, saludando con una mano blanca gigante. La chica sonrió y asintió. Spirit, con una pequeña sonrisa también le dio la bienvenida a la chica, y le dio un sobre a Shinigami, con toda la información de la nueva chica. Era un proceso normal en Shibusen. No era cualquiera el que entraba a ese instituto.

Shinigami abrió el sobre y leyó la información adentro en voz alta.

"A ver… Así que te llamas Karlien Blake, eh?" La chica asintió. Y aquí venía la peor parte.

"Edad: Quince años, Tipo de sangre: A+, Cumpleaños: 4 de Febrero." Y así iba leyendo toda la información el Shinigami, mientras Karlien trataba de mantenerse en control y evitar que sus manos comenzaran a temblar.

"Previa Ocupación: Cazadora de Almas." Karlien cerró sus ojos por un momento, creyendo lo peor, mientras el silencio invadió el salón por unos segundos. Los ojos de Spirit se agrandaron, y miró a Shinigami con incredulidad. No podía creer que la joven chica a su lado era la famosa "Soul Huntress" que se dedicaba a cazar almas para aquel que más dinero ofreciera.

"Aquí dice que estuviste bajo el cuidado de una bruja toda tu infancia." Shinigami prosiguió, y Karlien suspiró. Su joven rostro se endureció, y una mirada fría invadió sus ojos. Era la mejor forma que tenía para evitar que su nerviosismo la dominara.

Spirit, al ver el cambio de humor repentino en la chica, se quedó pensativo.

"Es cierto. Al nacer, una bruja mató a mis padres y me tomó como objeto de experimento. Verá, yo nací como un Arma, pero por los experimentos que esa bruja realizó en mi, perdí toda la capacidad de transformarme en una… Lo que evita que obtenga un Técnico como todos los demás." Karlien miró al suelo, incapaz de mirar a Spirit o a Shinigami a los ojos.

Sin más, decidió continuar. Ella sabía que no sería fácil, pero tenía que hacerlo. "Mi alma es ahora inestable, lo que me impide resonar con un técnico como otras armas. En vez de poder yo transformarme en arma, la energía de mi alma se materializa en forma de una espada que puedo usar como si fuera una Técnico." Tragó saliva, y para demostración, una espada apareció en su mano derecha. (Era un poco similar a Excalibur en la forma, solo que ésta era plateada en vez de dorada, y tenía una joya violeta incrustada en el mango.)

El silencio reinó otra vez en el lugar cuando ella terminó de hablar, y ya Karlien se temía lo peor. _Me van a echar, verdad? O peor, me van a encarcelar por servir a una bruja por tantos años._ Pensó, esperando impaciente la opinión de Shinigami.

"Ya veo." La voz de Shinigami se tornó seria, y Karlien suspiró para sí misma.

"Y, ¿Cómo lograste escapar de esa bruja?" Esta vez fue Spirit quien intervino, sus ojos llenos de duda.

"Cuando tenía trece años, un técnico fue a desafiar a esa bruja por su alma. Su nombre era Marianne. La bruja Marianne." Shinigami asintió. "La batalla la dejó en un estado débil, ya que el técnico no logró matarla y robar su alma… Así que yo aproveché esa oportunidad para escapar, y desde entonces he vivido escondida." Karlien mordió su labio inferior, la mirada incrédula de Spirit la hacía sentir inconfortable.

Antes de que Shinigami pudiera hablar, Karlien se armó de valor y decidió terminar su relato.

"Aunque logré escapar, mi alma estaba corrompida e inestable, y la locura se había apoderado de mi gracias a todos los años que estuve con Marianne. En ese entonces, encontraba gran placer en robar almas, y por eso me volví cazadora." Tragó saliva y miró a Shinigami.

"Y cómo nos puedes asegurar que no eres una espía, y que de verdad dejaste tu pasado atrás?" Inquirió Shinigami, su tono neutro.

"Por esa misma razón vine aquí, a Shibusen. Con gran esfuerzo, logré superar la locura que me dominaba y dejar atrás mi ocupación como Cazadora. Un tiempo después, escuché sobre este lugar y supuse que ustedes podían ayudarme." Claro que, Karlien estaba omitiendo un poco de información.

Ella sabía que Marianne aún seguía con vida, y solo era una cuestión de tiempo para que la bruja quisiera tomarla de vuelta. Estando en Shibusen, no había forma de que Marianne pudiera hacerle daño. Aunque sus motivos fueran un poco egoístas, ella estaba desesperada. Podía sentir el llamado de la bruja en su sangre, y cada día era más difícil contener la locura.

"Bien." Shinigami aplaudió con sus grandes manos, y su tono juguetón volvió. Karlien parpadeó, un poco confundida por el repentino cambio de humor en el aire.

"Tus motivos parecen sinceros, pero no podemos dejar tu pasado a un lado tan fácilmente. Serás constantemente vigilada por Spirit-kun, y por Sid. Cualquier movimiento sospechoso de tu parte y acabarás encerrada en una celda. Entendido?" Su tono era juguetón, pero Karlien sabía que Shinigami no era alguien que bromeara con estos asuntos.

Con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio en su rostro, Karlien asintió enérgicamente. "Claro, Shinigami-sama. Gracias." El alivio era evidente en su voz, y finalmente su nerviosismo desapareció.

"Bien. Spirit-kun te guiará a tu clase. Buena suerte, y bienvenida." En ese instante, Karlien estuvo a punto de abalanzarse encima de Shinigami y darle un fuerte abrazo. No trató de esconder su gran sonrisa, y se despidió con una pequeña reverencia, para luego voltear y seguir a Spirit.

Este, era oficialmente el día más feliz de su vida.

* * *

"Bueno, aquí es. Recuerda, nada de movimientos sospechosos, eh? Te estamos vigilando." Spirit dijo guiñando un ojo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Karlien rió un poco y asintió. "Gracias, Spirit-san."

"De nada. Ahora, apresúrate, que ya es tarde. A Stein no le agrada mucho cuando sus estudiantes llegan tarde." El hombre de cabello rojo rió, y se dio la vuelta, despidiéndose de Karlien con un movimiento de su mano.

Karlien respiró una gran bocanada de aire, preparándose para entrar al aula de clases. Esa sería la primera vez que estaría rodeada de tantos Técnicos y Armas. Arregló su corbata y su camisa. Se fijó en su pantalón. Nada fuera de lo ordinario... Perfecto.

Quería que su aspecto fuera impecable, pues tenía que dejar una buena impresión.

Tragando saliva, se armó de valor y abrió la puerta. El aula era bastante grande y parecía un anfiteatro, también estaba llena de estudiantes. Abajo estaba el profesor. Ella supuso que ese era el famoso Stein. Cuando entró en el aula, el silencio se apoderó del lugar y todos voltearon a verla.

_¿Por qué a mí?_ Ella pensó mientras caminaba hacia el profesor. Él se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, analizándola, y Karlien trató de ignorarlo.

"Ah, esta es la nueva estudiante. Se me había olvidado informarles." Se dirigió a la clase, y hablaba de una manera despreocupada.

Karlien parpadeó. ¿Qué clase de profesor era ese?

"Preséntate, quieres?" Su mirada volvió a posarse en ella y Karlien apartó la vista de él. No era muy agradable que alguien te mirara como si fueras un bicho raro listo para ser disecado.

Aclarando su garganta, Karlien sonrió un poco. "Buenos días. Mi nombre es Karlien Blake, y es un placer para mí estar en su clase." Agregó en un tono educado. "Y también, soy una Técnico." Finalizó su presentación con una leve inclinación de su cabeza en señal de respeto. Era mejor decir que era una Técnico. Si decía que era un Arma, como explicaría el no poder transformarse en una? Aunque era una mentira, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Inmediatamente, algunos murmullos y voces podían escucharse.

Un chico de pelo azul claro se paró de su asiento, y con el dedo índice señalando a Karlien en un gesto casi amenazador, rió estruendosamente.

"Hyahaha! Que suerte tienes! Te ha tocado la misma clase que el grandioso Black Star! Ahora podrás admirar mi grandeza como todos los demás!" Puso sus manos en su cintura y sonrió extravagantemente. La chica a su lado trataba en vano de decirle que se sentara y se quedara en silencio como todos los demás, pero era inútil.

Con un suspiro, el Profesor Stein sacudió su cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

"Black Star, cállate y siéntate." Fulminó al ruidoso chico con la mirada, y este se sentó casi inmediatamente.

"Bien. Hay un asiento libre entre Soul y Death the Kid. Puedes sentarte ahí por ahora." Se dirigió a la confundida Karlien, que aun miraba a Black Star con una expresión de incredulidad, mientras este seguía sonriendo como idiota. Stein señaló el puesto libre entre los dos individuos con su dedo.

"Ah, vale." Karlien asintió y se dirigió hacia el asiento vacío. Cuando ya se había sentado finalmente, Stein decidió continuar con la clase.

"Bueno. Como les iba diciendo, hoy vamos a aprender a disecar a una gallina. Ya que me prohibieron experimentar con aves en peligro de extinción." Suspiró con tristeza, y Karlien no sabía si creerle o no. Pero juzgando por el pobre pollo inconsciente que yacía en su pupitre, este tipo no estaba jugando.

"Qué clase de-" Y ella que pensaba que las clases serían algo más… Diferente, por decirlo así.

Una risa sardónica a su izquierda la hizo voltear para descubrir de quién provenía el sonido, y se encontró con un chico de pelo blanco y ojos rojos. Su sonrisa de tiburón era medio extraña y Karlien parpadeó por un segundo. Que tipo más raro. ¿Pero quién era ella para juzgarlo?

"Es algo normal. Pronto te acostumbrarás. A Stein le gustan este tipo de cosas." Él dijo, y su voz sonaba despreocupada. Como si fuera cosa de todos los días.

Karlien rió un poco. "Eso espero. Después de que no salga con alguna otra atorrancia más rara que esta, esta bien." La chica sonrió sarcásticamente y Soul empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Su compañera, una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes volteó a ver que le pasaba a su compañero.

"Soul, cállate. Stein se va a enfadar." Dijo la chica, y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa a Karlien. Karlien la devolvió y Maka volvió a posar su mirada atentamente sobre Stein.

Finalmente, cuando paró de reír, Soul le ofreció otra sonrisa de tiburón a Karlien. "Hah. Eres buena. Yo soy Soul, y ella es Maka." El chico de pelo blanco se presentó, y después señaló a su compañera de al lado, que prestaba atención a Stein.

Karlien asintió y le estrechó la mano en un gesto de cortesía.

Repentinamente, un cuchillo apareció incrustado en la madera justo al lado de la cabeza de Soul. Karlien parpadeó, y miró a Stein, que estaba fulminando a Soul con la mirada. Después de un momento, el peculiar individuo siguió con su clase y Karlien le devolvió la mirada a Soul.

"¿Qué rayos?" Ella susurró para que sólo Soul la escuchara, y el tipo simplemente sonrió. "Te lo dije, debes acostumbrarte." Y así, los dos se echaron a reír nuevamente, pero más silenciosamente para que Stein no los descubriera.

Mientras los dos reían silenciosamente, Death the Kid no paraba de mirar a la chica nueva con ojos calculadores. Había algo sobre ella que le parecía sospechoso. A su alrededor, una especie de energía negativa la envolvía, como si su alma estuviera corrompida. Era extraño, y a la vez fascinante.

Cuando ya pararon de reírse y volvieron a mirar al frente, Karlien sentía como si alguien la observara. Mirando a su derecha de reojo, vio como un chico con cabello negro y tres extrañas líneas blancas en su cabeza la observaba con unos ojos dorados penetrantes. Esa mirada que él le estaba dando la hacia sentir inconfortable.

Cuando ya no pudo aguantarlo más, giro su cabeza y le miró de frente. "¿Qué pasa, hay algo en mi cara?" Su tono no era rudo ni sarcástico, simplemente curioso. Quería saber por qué ese chico la miraba tanto. ¿Acaso él sospechaba de ella? ¿Sabía su verdadera identidad? Un sin fin de cosas negativas aparecieron en su cabeza.

El chico no pronunció palabra alguna, y se limitó a examinar su rostro. Luego, cuando sus ojos pararon en la pequeña cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo, los ojos del chico se oscurecieron. Karlien estaba confundida.

"No eres simétrica." Dijo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Y a continuación, apartó sus ojos de la confundida chica como si esta fuera un bicho raro.

_¡¿Pero qué rayos le pasa a la gente aquí?! ¿Simétrica? ¿Que tiene que ver eso conmigo? ¿Es que aquí todos están mal de la cabeza o qué?_ Pensó indignada la joven chica de cabello negro. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y apartó la vista del joven muchacho de la misma manera que él lo hizo. Con desprecio. No tenía por qué perder el tiempo ni la paciencia con ese tipo.

Aunque debía admitir, que eso la había herido un poco. Ni siquiera lo conocía, y él ya la estaba juzgando.

Maravilloso.

Primer día en Shibusen, y ya había empezaba a dudar si de verdad sería un buen lugar para quedarse. Pero, no era como si tuviera otra opción. Debía quedarse si quería estar a salvo.

* * *

**Bueno, ahí está el segundo capítulo. (:**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. **

**Recuerden, los Reviews me encantan! xD**

**Con amor, **

**- Lady Ameline.  
**


	3. Primer Reto! Black Star vs Karlien!

**Bueno, aquí está el Capítulo tres! (:  
Espero que sea de su agrado. **

**Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews! Recuerden que también estoy aceptando ideas, así que si quieren ver algo en la historia, no duden en hacérmelo saber. **

**Disclaimer: Que Soul Eater no es mío! D: Pero Karlien, Louis y Marianne sí. ;D  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**_**  
Primer Reto! Black Star vs. Karlien?!**_

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el primer periodo ya había terminado, y era hora del Almuerzo. El repentino timbre anunció el final del periodo, y algunos estudiantes salieron disparados de las aulas de clase, como almas perseguidas por el mismísimo diablo.

Karlien simplemente los observaba prácticamente huir del aula, y no le extrañaba. Con un profesor como Stein, le parecía normal que todos los estudiantes trataran de alejarse lo más rápido posible. Y eso era lo que ella hubiera hecho, si no hubiera sido por el joven Shinigami a su lado, que no daba muestras de levantarse de su asiento para irse. Sus dos armas ya se habían ido, y sólo quedaban él, ella, Soul y Maka adentro. Él parecía estar arreglando sus notas, y se le notaba muy concentrado.

Karlien no podía moverse porque él bloqueaba su salida, y Soul y Maka también se estaban tomando su tiempo para salir, así que estaba atrapada entre él y Soul. Los dos a su izquierda parecían estar discutiendo sobre algo, y ella no pretendía entrometerse. Esa Maka daba miedo cuando se enfadaba, y eso que Karlien no la conocía bien.

Esperando pacientemente a que alguno de los dos se moviera, la chica optó por simplemente mirar al frente, pensando en no se qué, esperando.

_Aww. Ya me dio hambre… ¿Me pregunto que venderán en la cafetería? ¿Tendrán pie de manzana? Amo el pie de manzana. _Sus pensamientos no eran muy racionales que digamos, y obviamente ella no era la persona más brillante que uno pudiese encontrar. Pero cuando la situación lo requería, ella podía crear estrategias asombrosas. Lástima que ese conocimiento no lo usara en la vida diaria.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la voz de Soul llamó su nombre. Ella parpadeó, y se dio cuenta de que ya él y Maka estaban abajo, al parecer esperándola. Miró a su derecha y notó que el tipo de cabello negro ya no estaba. Wow, tan distraída estaba?

"Ah, y-ya voy!" Se paró rápidamente y bajo las escaleras volando, un poco avergonzada por ser tan despistada. Llegó hacia donde estaban ellos, y juntos caminaron afuera del aula. Maka aprovechó la ocasión para presentarse debidamente.

"Soy Maka Albarn. Mucho gusto." Extendió su mano y sonrió, y Karlien la estrechó, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Ella es mi Técnico. Una gritona." Agregó Soul, probablemente refiriéndose a la discusión que habían tenido antes. Oh, así que Soul era un Arma? Interesante. ¿Qué tipo de Arma sería?

Al parecer, a Maka no le agradó mucho el comentario y le dio un palmazo a Soul en la espalda.

"Ouch! No tenias que pegarme!" Soul se quejó, pero Maka lo ignoró.

"Y bien, Karlien, que tal si vamos a la cafetería?" Ella sugirió, ignorando a Soul y tomó la mano de Karlien, guiándola a su destino. Soul, un poco molesto, las siguió de todos modos.

Silenciosamente, un joven chico de cabello marrón y ojos azules observaba el intercambio entre los tres jóvenes que caminaban delante de él. Quién diría que iba a encontrar a Karlien en ese lugar? Shibusen… Parecía una broma. Y eso que él creía que la chica era más inteligente.

El nombre de aquel chico era Louis. Él era asistente de Marianne, antes de que fuera enviado por la misma a buscar a su más preciado experimento: Karlien, a Shibusen.

Él, como Karlien, había sido tomado como experimento por la bruja cuando tenía unos dos años de edad. Su alma, casi demoníaca, no había sido difícil de corromper. Las ansias de poder y la maldad que presentaba a tan temprana edad lo hicieron un excelente asistente para la bruja.

Había sido fácil entrar a Shibusen. Simplemente fingió ser un estudiante más, pero su principal objetivo era Karlien. Ella ya estaba en su mira, y entre más cerca se encontraba de ella, más fácil sería transmitirle la onda demoníaca de la bruja y así hacer que Karlien perdiera la cordura totalmente, y volviera a donde pertenecía. Con Marianne.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron al ver a la joven chica charlar amenamente con sus dos nuevos amigos. Ella, aunque no lo supiera, era la favorita de Marianne. Y por eso, Louis la odiaba. La detestaba. Si no fuera por órdenes de Marianne, ya la hubiera asesinado.

Y, ¿A qué se debía tanto odio?

Ella había sido el primer experimento de Marianne que tuvo éxito. Él, en cambio, era un fracaso total. Qué desperdicio. Él tenía que haber sido su favorito. La maldecía por lo bajo, y guardó su distancia para que los tres jóvenes no sospecharan de que los seguía.

"Ya verás. Algún día voy a matarte, Karlien Blake." Susurró, su voz suave y casi melódica… Pero el odio era evidente.

* * *

Death the Kid, ahora acompañado por sus dos Armas, caminaba en la misma dirección de la persona que ahora plagaba sus pensamientos sin saberlo. Esa persona, era Karlien. Kid no podía quitarse de encima de que algo no estaba bien con ella. Era la primera vez en su vida que había sentido semejante energía inestable en una persona. Inclusive podía captar cierta negatividad proveniente de ella. Casi como la de una bruja.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Shibusen había dejado que una persona así asistiera al instituto? ¿Acaso ella no representaba una amenaza? Éstas y muchas más interrogantes aparecían sin descanso en su cabeza. Y no tenía ni una sola respuesta.

Kid no era una persona desconfiada, pero esa chica le parecía muy sospechosa. Demasiado. Y ese misterio que la rodeaba, él iba a descubrirlo. Con sus dotes de detective, claro.

"Qué pasa, Kid?" La voz de Liz interrumpió sus pensamientos. La rubia había notado cuán pensativo y distraído estaba.

"Eh?" El chico alzó su cabeza, y miró a Liz. "Oh. Nada, solo estaba pensando." Dijo en un tono despreocupado, pero Liz lo conocía demasiado como para creerle eso. Ella sabía que algo le molestaba, y planeaba descubrirlo.

"¿Tiene que ver con la chica nueva?" Preguntó en voz baja. No quería que alguien oyera mal y empezaran rumores innecesarios.

Liz había notado el pequeño intercambio entre Kid y la tal Karlien en el aula, e inmediatamente notó que algo sobre ella incomodaba al joven Shinigami.

Kid guardó silencio por unos segundos, y Liz simplemente lo observaba, esperando su respuesta. Patty estaba en su propio mundo, hablando con sí misma de no se qué y riéndose sola. Como siempre.

"…Si." Kid aceptó finalmente. Sabía que no podía mentirle a Liz. "Hay algo sobre ella que me resulta muy sospechoso... Para empezar, no es simétrica. ¿Viste esa cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo? Qué falta de simetría." El chico dijo con un tono de desaprobación, y Liz suspiró. Típico de Kid.

"Y su alma es muy inestable. Pude percibir cierta energía negativa que provenía de ella. Parecida a la de una bruja." Finalizó, pensativo. Liz levanto una ceja, absorbiendo la información.

"Entonces… ¿Esa chica es una bruja?" Liz estaba confundida.

"No. No lo creo, mi Padre se hubiera percatado de ello y no la hubiera dejado asistir a Shibusen… A menos que-" El chico paró de hablar abruptamente. _A menos de que mi Padre si sepa que está pasando con ella, y aún así la haya dejado asistir a Shibusen. _Todo esto era un gran misterio para Kid, y aunque él no quería acusar a su padre de ayudar a una 'bruja', tenía que descubrir qué estaba pasando.

"¿Qué cosa?" Cuestionó Liz, aún más confundida.

"Lo más probable es que ella haya tenido algún tipo de relación con una bruja en el pasado. No creo que esa chica sea una bruja." Kid dedujo. El joven Shinigami decidió darle el beneficio de la duda a su padre. Más tarde hablaría con él.

Liz arqueó una ceja, escéptica. Todo esto le parecía un poco absurdo, pero ella no iba a cuestionar las intenciones de su Técnico.

"¿Y qué pretendes hacer tú?" Le preguntó luego de un momento de silencio, curiosa. Cuando a Kid se le metía algo en la cabeza, era muy difícil hacerle desistir.

"Hmm, yo voy a averiguar que está pasando. Voy a averiguar quién es ella en realidad." Dijo el joven Shinigami, y siguió caminando como si nada.

Liz suspiró y Patty se empezó a reír a carcajadas. Las dos Armas siguieron caminando detrás de su Técnico, esta vez en total silencio.

* * *

Mientras tanto, afuera de Shibusen, una batalla estaba a punto de ser librada.

Karlien, acompañada de Soul y Maka, se dirigía hacia la cafetería cuando fue interceptada por Black Star en medio camino. El chico tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, y sus ojos brillaban con determinación.

"Oi! Tú, la chica nueva, te reto a un duelo!" Señaló a Karlien, y el pasillo que estaba llenó de estudiantes, se quedó en completo silencio. _No otra vez… _Karlien se quejó mentalmente, casi suspirando.

Black Star sabía reconocer a un buen oponente cuando le veía, y quería probar por sí mismo si esa chica merecía estar en Shibusen. Además, se suponía que era una Técnico. ¿Dónde estaba su Arma?

"Te atreves, o tienes miedo de enfrentarte al gran Black Star?" El chico rió estruendosamente, y Karlien no sabía que hacer. Miró a Soul un momento, y el chico se encogió de hombros. Al parecer, era normal que Black Star fuera por ahí retando a la gente a duelos.

Karlien miró a Maka, y esta le miró con una expresión de preocupación. Ella sabía cuán animal podía ser Black Star, y no le agradaba la idea de que éste lastimara a Karlien. Pero la decisión estaba en las manos de la chica de los ojos grises.

"Oye, si no quieres hacerlo, esta bien. Ese tonto siempre anda por ahí retando a la gente. Sólo ignóralo." Le dijo Maka, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Black Star, mientras tanto, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una expresión de superioridad en su rostro.

Si había algo que le molestaba a Karlien, era que la gente la subestimara. Y la mirada que ese chico de pelo azul claro le estaba dando no le gustaba para nada. Cerrando su puño, sus ojos grises se oscurecieron.

"Está bien. ¿Dónde y cuándo?" Su sonrisa burlona le daba un aspecto casi siniestro a su rostro. Maka retiró la mano del hombro de Karlien, y le miró sorprendida. Soul simplemente sonrió sardónicamente. Esto se iba a poner bueno. La gente alrededor comenzó a murmurar y a susurrar entre sí.

"Black Star, aunque sea un idiota la mayoría del tiempo, es uno de los Técnicos más fuertes de Shibusen. ¿Estás segura de que te quieres enfrentar a él?" Le preguntó Maka con cautela.

Karlien le miró de reojo. "No importa. Yo nunca declino cuando me retan."

Black Star sonrió, y luego le dio la espalda a Karlien. "Afuera, y ahora. Sígueme."

Sin más, Karlien siguió al chico peliazul silenciosamente. A su lado caminaba una joven de cabello marrón oscuro, casi negro y ojos azul oscuro. Ella parecía ser su arma.

_Mierda. Ahora tendré que revelar mis habilidades a todo el mundo? Y yo que quería pasar desapercibida… _Pensó un poco preocupada Karlien, considerando sus opciones. _No, pelearé sin arma. Mi combate cuerpo-a-cuerpo debe ser suficiente… Eso espero._

Trago un poco de saliva, pero adoptó una posición de determinación. No se dejaría vencer fácilmente.

* * *

"Oye, Kid. La gente anda diciendo que Black Star acaba de retar a la chica nueva a un combate." Murmuró Liz cerca del oído de Kid, que se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Los ojos del joven Shinigami se agrandaron, y este volteó a mirar a Liz con una expresión de sorpresa. "¿Qué? Esto hay que verlo." Liz asintió y los tres se abrieron paso entre la multitud que ahora planeaba ver a Black Star pelear con Karlien.

Después de unos segundos, llegaron donde se encontraban Maka, Soul, Sid y Stein; al frente.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Cuestionó Kid al llegar al lado de Maka. Esta le miró con una expresión de preocupación, y suspiró.

"Lo mismo de siempre… Black Star acaba de retar a Karlien, y van a pelear." La chica de ojos verdes tenía la esperanza de que esto no acabara mal.

Los ojos de Kid se oscurecieron, y este miró a Karlien con una expresión de curiosidad. Al fin sabría de qué era capaz esa chica.

"Esto se va a poner bueno." Murmuró Soul, y puso los brazos detrás de su cabeza en una posición despreocupada, pero su sonrisa de anticipación era visible.

_Stein y Sid también están aquí. Testigos oficiales, eh? _Kid los miró a los dos de reojo. La expresión de Stein era pasiva, y la posición de Sid era rígida y atenta. Algo no estaba bien.

Mientras, Karlien y Black Star se miraban atentamente, parados a aproximadamente diez metros de distancia del otro. Los músculos de ambos estaban tensos, esperando el ataque inminente.

"Tsubaki." Black Star murmuró, y la joven dudó por un segundo. Al parecer, Karlien no tenía arma. ¿En qué estaba pensando Black Star? Pero, después de un minuto, la joven se transformó en su forma de arma Ninja. No le quedaba de otra.

Los ojos de Karlien se oscurecieron, y apretó sus puños fuertemente.

Con una sonrisa de superioridad, Black Star inició la pelea, lanzándose contra Karlien a una velocidad increíble.

Esto tomó a la chica por sorpresa, que tuvo solo una milésima de segundo para poner distancia entre ella y Black Star, saltando hacia atrás en un rápido movimiento.

Pero eso no fue suficiente. Black Star podía leer sus movimientos, y de inmediato apareció detrás de la chica, listo para lanzar un puño directo a su mejilla izquierda.

_Es demasiado rápido! _Pensó Karlien mientras giraba su cuerpo en un ángulo de noventa grados. El puño de Black Star rozó su mejilla, y ella pudo sentir como la onda de su alma rodeaba su mano.

_¡¿Qué?! ¿Este tipejo sabe como descargar su onda de alma? Es más peligroso de lo que pensé! _Apretó sus dientes con fuerza. Debido a la inestabilidad de su alma, ella no podía utilizar la onda de alma como lo hacía Black Star. Y un solo golpe de esos tendría un efecto devastador en ella.

La joven chica usó su pierna izquierda para lanzar una fuerte patada al estómago de Black Star. Aunque tal vez no era tan rápida como él, sus reflejos, agilidad y flexibilidad la hacían una buena oponente.

Black Star se movió y esquivó la patada fácilmente. Karlien aprovechó la oportunidad para poner más distancia entre los dos, dando un fuerte salto hacia atrás.

_Mierda. ¿Ahora qué hago?_ Pensó, mientras observaba a Black Star sonreír extravagantemente. Sólo tenía una opción, y era la de pelear con su Arma. Pero cómo le iba a explicar a todo el mundo de dónde había sacado esa espada, cuando apareciera de la nada? Y ese maldito le estaba tirando con todo. Qué animal.

"Es buena." Murmuró Stein, fumando su cigarrillo como siempre. Sus ojos analizaban la pelea, y su expresión todavía era pasiva. Kid, Liz y Maka voltearon a verle al escuchar su voz.

"No todo el mundo es capaz de esquivar los golpes de Black Star, el chico es rápido." Sus ojos no dejaban de observar la pelea. Maka parpadeó, y miró a Karlien mientras esta parecía estar pensando en una estrategia. Kid se quedó pensativo un momento, pero después sus ojos se fijaron en Karlien nuevamente.

Bien, era hora del contraataque. No podía quedarse parada ahí todo el día y esperar que Black Star la atacara.

La chica avanzó hacia Black Star imitando su velocidad, y le lanzó un puñetazo con su brazo derecho. El chico soltó a Tsubaki un momento para usar su mano y atrapar el puño de Karlien.

Karlien, sin darse por vencida, le lanzó otro puñetazo con su brazo izquierdo, y Black Star lo bloqueó con su otro brazo.

"Te tengo." Murmuró la chica, y acto seguido le dio un fuerte cabezazo, aprovechando la cercanía de sus rostros.

Cuando vio su rostro acercarse tanto, Black Star se quedó medio confundido, pero el dolor del fuerte golpe en su frente le hizo reaccionar y retroceder tres pasos.

"¿Qué coño?" Murmuró el chico, esquivando una patada directa a su pecho. En su frente, ahora había una marca que se estaba poniendo morada. Vaya, pero qué golpe.

Mientras tanto, la multitud estaba sorprendida al ver el intercambio de golpes entre los dos. Ese cabezazo de Karlien los había tomado con la guardia baja. Todo el mundo pensó que la chica iba a besarlo cuando su rostro se acercó tanto al de él. El golpe fue totalmente inesperado.

Stein se tomó la libertad de reír un poco. Pero qué ingeniosa era la chica. Maka simplemente parpadeaba, medio confundida, y Kid miraba a los dos combatientes con una expresión de incredulidad.

"Hahaha! A qué el pendejo de Black Star pensó que Karlien iba a besarle!" Rió Soul, y Patty le acompañó riéndose a carcajadas.

Los dos combatientes ahora jadeaban un poco, se estaban moviendo a una velocidad increíble, repartiendo golpes y patadas a diestra y siniestra. Poniendo un poco de distancia entre los dos, Black Star decidió que ya era hora de ponerse serio.

Tomando a Tsubaki, lanzó su arma contra Karlien, y ésta la esquivó por poco. Pero ella no se había percatado de que la cadena que conectaba las dos cuchillas se había enredado entre sus pies. Con sus piernas atadas, la chica maldijo por lo bajo y calló hacia atrás, tratando de zafarse de la cadena.

Black Star aprovechó la oportunidad para atacarle con un golpe de onda de alma. Eso de seguro que acabaría el combate.

La chica, al ver a Black Star acercarse con su mano cubierta de onda de alma, dio un grito ahogado de sorpresa, y sus ojos se agrandaron como platos. Trató en vano de zafarse de la cadena. Si no esquivaba ese golpe, estaba frita.

Cuando ya Black Star estaba sobre ella, su mano preparada para el ataque, en un momento de desesperación Karlien puso sus manos para bloquear el ataque, y de repente apareció su espada en un rayo de luz.

El puño de Black Star conectó con la espada y la misma brilló un poco, dispersando la onda de alma antes de que pudiera herir a Karlien.

_¿Qué? _Pensó el joven muchacho, no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían. Aterrizó sobre Karlien y la inmovilizó con su cuerpo, su mano izquierda sujetando fuertemente el cuello de su camisa, y la otra sujetando su brazo derecho para evitar que la espada que ahora estaba a unos milímetros de su cuello le causara una herida mortal.

Y así finalizó la pelea, con Black Star encima de Karlien inmovilizándola, y la espada de Karlien en el cuello de Black Star. Las piernas de Karlien aún estaban atadas por la cadena de Tsubaki, así que estaba completamente inmovilizada.

Ninguno de los dos se podía mover, porque podrían salir heridos. Black Star podía herir a Karlien con una onda de alma proveniente de la mano que sujetaba el cuello de su camisa, y Karlien podía cortarle el cuello a Black Star con su espada.

"Empate." Dijo Stein, ante la mirada atónita de los presentes. Sid cruzó los brazos y se relajó un poco. Por órdenes de Shinigami-sama, él debía vigilar todos los movimientos de Karlien... Y por ahora, parecía que no había la necesidad de él estar ahi. Pero claro, debía admitir que las hablididades de la chica lo intrigaban.

Todo el mundo se había quedado en silencio. No se sabía si estaban sorprendidos por la extraña posición en la que se encontraban los dos combatientes, porque había sido un empate, o por la espada que había aparecido de la nada en las manos de Karlien en el último momento. Incluso Soul y Patty habían parado de reír, mirando la escena con los ojos muy abiertos.

Pero claro, el silencio no duró por mucho.

"HYAHAHA! Fue un empate!" Rió Patty, rompiendo el silencio sepulcral del lugar, como si se riera de la broma más brillante del siglo.

Kid y Maka estaban sorprendidos mientras observaban la escena con ojos incrédulos. ¿Pero qué demonios había pasado?

Karlien jadeaba, su pómulo derecho hinchado por un fuerte golpe que le había propinado Black Star anteriormente.

Finalmente, Black Star soltó a Karlien y retrocedió, su sonrisa extravagante de vuelta. Él no tenía casi ni un rasguño, salvo por la marca ahora morada en su frente.

"Sabía que no eras tan débil como parecías. Pero descuida, la próxima vez no será tan fácil. ¡Prepárate para ser vencida!" Rió estruendosamente, y Tsubaki se transformó en humana nuevamente, liberando sus piernas.

"Lo siento! Por favor disculpa a Black Star!" Se disculpó la joven de ojos azul oscuro, ayudando a Karlien a levantarse. La chica, aunque un poco herida, sonrió. "No te disculpes, está bien. Fue un gran placer pelear contra un adversario tan fuerte." Rió Karlien un poco, para luego toser violentamente. Vaya, pero el chico si que era un animal. Black Star sonrió y se rascó el cuello. "¡Claro! ¡Qué bien que te hayas dado cuenta de lo grandioso que es Black Star!" Tsubaki suspiró y sonrió un poco.

Karlien estaba agradecida de que el combate había terminado. Ella sabía que Black Star hubiera ganado, le llevaba gran ventaja por la onda de alma. Pero no era como si lo fuera a admitir en voz alta.

Se tomó la libertad de fijarse en la multitud que ahora empezaba a dispersarse, y notó cómo la gente la miraba con curiosidad. Algunos susurraban entre ellos, otros simplemente la observaban. Sus ojos se posaron sin querer sobre aquel chico de cabello negro y ojos dorados. Él la observaba, pensativo, sus ojos penetrantes.

_Ahora sí que la cagué. _Suspiró. Ella no quería revelar su secreto tan rápido, pero había sido involuntario. ¿Dónde estaba su arma? ¿De dónde había aparecido esa espada? ¿Quién era ella en realidad? Podía imaginarse todas las interrogantes en la cabeza de la gente.

Una voz le despertó de su estado pensativo. Era Soul, y Maka estaba a su lado.

"Vaya, pero que sorpresa." Murmuró el chico con su sonrisa de tiburón, y Karlien le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa. Maka le miraba con cierta sospecha, y Karlien miró hacia el piso.

"Oye, vamos a la enfermería." Sugirió la muchacha de los ojos verdes, tomando del brazo a Karlien y guiándola a la enfermería. El timbre había sonado, y ya la gente volvía a retirarse a sus respectivas aulas.

_Rayos, se acabó el receso y no comí nada. _Y sin más, Karlien, guiada por Maka, se dirigió hacia la enfermería junto a Soul.

* * *

Death the Kid observó mientras la chica, acompañada por Soul y Maka, se dirigía hacia la enfermería. Decidió seguirlos, Liz y Patty detrás de él. No se percató de unos ojos azul intenso que lo observaban, junto a Karlien y sus acompañantes.

"Se te acabó la farsa, eh, Karlien?" Rió por lo bajo un chico de cabello marrón, mientras observaba al grupo alejarse desde una distancia prudente. Louis había observado todo el combate, y sabía que las cosas iban a complicarse para Karlien.

"Ahora es que empieza la diversión."

* * *

**Gracias por leer! Y espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo! ;D**

**¿Qué hara Karlien ahora que uno de sus secretos ha sido revelado? D: ¿Y qué pretende hacer Kid? ¿Por qué Patty se ríe tanto? ¿Qué le pasó al pollo que Stein iba a disecar? ¿Por qué Louis es tan raro? Estas y muchas más interrogantes serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo de _Entre Secretos y Aventuras! _No se lo pierdan! ;D**

**Haha, publicidad barata. x_x**

**Pero bueno. Espero sus Reviews!**

**Con amor, **

**- Lady Ameline.**


End file.
